injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Superman
Superman is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is a Power user type character. The Man of Steel can attack with his iconic assortment of powers such as heat vision, super strength, flight and more. Biography Superman was born on the planet Krypton. Soon after his birth, Krypton was in the process of being destroyed. His parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, in their last act, set their only son, Kal-El, in a spacepod to escape the dying planet. The last son of Krypton eventually landed safely on Earth where he was discovered and adopted by Jonathon and Martha Kent, a Kansas farming couple, who named him Clark Kent. Over time, Clark began to discover his powers, eventually becoming Earth's most powerful hero. Events of Injustice In the Injustice Comic, Superman is overjoyed when he hears two heartbeats coming from Lois Lane, indicating she's pregnant. After informing Batman of the good news, he discovers that his friend Jimmy was killed while with Lois, who was kidnapped. Distresed that he cannot locate her, he goes to Batman--who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from STAR Labs--who promptly informs the rest of the League. When Batman finds out it was the Joker who kidnapped her and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub and enters it, only to be confronted by none other than Doomsday. But, unknown to him, as he lifts Doomsday into orbit the other Leaguers are informed by the Joker that he laced kryptonite into some fear toxin he stole from the Scarecrow and it's revealed it wasn't Doomsday Superman was lifting into orbit; it was Lois, who had a heart monitor, attached to her by the Joker, that would detonate a nuke inside Metropolis when her heart stops beating, which it does. Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and he sees who he really took into orbit. Gameplay Character Trait Superman's character trait is the ability to absorb energy from the sun. Using Superman's character trait gives him a temporary stat boost of power. Super Move Superman flies toward his opponent and grabs them. He then uppercuts his adversary into space, and sends them back down to earth with a hammer punch. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate New set of armor; has shoulder pads and no belt. Red Son His Costume from the Red Son Storyline (pre-order). New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series (special edition). Powers and Abilities *Flight *Ice Breath *Invulnerability *Super Hearing *Super Speed *Super Strength *X-Ray and Heat Vision Gallery Clark Kent.jpg|Superman's intro. Injustice.5.21-107_Hires.jpg Superman vs Flash.jpg Superman over the Earth.2.jpg|Superman's outro. Superman vs Batman.jpg Superman Car Smash.jpg Superman and Joker.jpg yep.jpg Sups.jpg|Superman activating his Super Move supes.jpg|Supes fight WW Joker and Superman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman 1.jpg|Superman's and Wonder Woman's Alternate Costume. IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters